My Immortal: The Remake
by sophiechan24
Summary: This is my version of the infamous fanfiction "My Immortal" by Tara. I decided to challenge myself to try to rewrite it to see if I could make it into something people would actually enjoy reading. I hope it will be something that people will enjoy reading Rated M for safety reasons. All Harry Potter content belongs to J.K Rowling. All fictional characters and plot belong to Tara.
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing today as it had every day this winter, and the crisp, cool wind felt good as it blew through my waist length, ebony hair. As I walked through the grounds of Hogwarts I couldn't help but let my ice blue eyes rest on Draco Malfoy. I've liked him ever since I first transferred to this school. He was the first one to ever talk to me. He is in the same year and house as I am.

Oh, and I should probably tell you a bit about myself, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, I'm seventeen years old, and I have recently been diagnosed with depression. I have long, black hair with purple highlights and red tips, icy blue eyes, and ivory pale skin. A lot of my clothing, as typical of a labeled 'goth', comes from a muggle store called "Hot Topic". My best friends are Willow, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. My favorite bands are MCR, Evanescence, and many others that I don't care to mention. Also, I'm not fond of the popular kids at Hogwarts (my friend Willow calls them 'preps'), they often give me weird looks, and some of the ruder ones push me in the hallway or call me a vampire, which I retaliate by flipping them off. Despite that, and the fact that I have a very serious problem with depression, I live a fairly normal life here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It took me a couple seconds to notice that Draco had left his group of friends and was walking towards me, his friends watching us from a distance. I felt my face heat up slightly as I looked away and tried to make it seem like I hadn't been staring at him. As he approached I turned to him and smiled a bit.

"Oh, Draco, what's up?" I asked, trying to remain nonchalant even though my heart was racing and my face felt hot.

"Hey Ebony, I just um-" he started, but was interrupted by my friends calling me. I smiled awkwardly and turned around to see Willow waving me over with Harry and Hermione standing behind her. I sighed and turned back to Draco.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked with a sheepish smile, only to hear my friends calling me again.

"Never mind, I'll talk to you later," Draco huffed, sounding slightly annoyed as he turned and walked swiftly back to his group of friends. I sighed softly and mumbled a soft 'goodbye' to his back and turned, trudging back towards my friends, giving them a death glare, only to receive a knowing smirk from Willow.

(A/N: I think this is a good place to end chapter 1. This is harder than I thought it was going to be ^-^')


	2. In Which Ebony Gets Asked On A Date

I woke up the next day in the Slytherin girl's bedroom (A/N: I can't remember what these are called, but it's a room with beds in it) and looked out my window to see that it was snowing again, which made me sigh as I got up and got a glass of water from the basin across the room. That's when my friend Willow woke up, and yawned softly, rubbing the sleep out of her forest green eyes. I turned to her and smiled a little, today was a weekend so we were allowed to wear anything we wanted, and do anything we wanted so I thought 'Fuck the cold!' and decided to put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. Willow must have thought the same thing as I did as she put on she put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini skirt, fishnets, and pointy high-heeled boots. We then put on our make up which basically consisted of foundation, black lipstick, and black eyeliner.

"So, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday~" she said, smirking and glancing toward me as we stood in front of th bathroom mirror and applied her black eyeliner.

"Yeah? So?" I replied in a defensive tone, but my cheeks tinted slightly pink as I applied my lipstick.

"So, do you like Draco?" she asked as we walked out of the dorm room and down to the Slytherin common room.

"No! Where did you get that idea?!" I shouted, blushing deeper at the unexpected question.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed, laughing loudly. That's when, Draco walked up to me. He wore a pair of black jeans and a Good Charlotte t-shirt with a black, leather jacket over the top.

"Hey" he stated, smirking a little as he slipped his hands lazily into his pockets, his hair had not yet been combed and was in a sort of attractive disheveled state.

"Hey." I mimicked, smiling a bit and trying to maintain a sense of coolness. I heard Willow giggle behind me.

"Guess what." he replied smirking even wider

"What?" I asked, starting to get a little nervous at the look on his face.

"Well, Hogsmeade is open to us today" he replied biting his lower lip and raising his eyebrows as if waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him, Hogsmeade was open every weekend, why should this be any different? Did I also forget to mention that I'm totally blind when it comes to guys liking me? I guess I did, well now you know.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked, also quirking an eyebrow as if he thought I was a little slow.

I gasped in shock "yeah! I-I mean of course" I replied after I got my voice back. I couldn't believe that Draco actually wanted to go somewhere with me as if we're going on a date.

Draco smiled "great, We'll go this afternoon, I'll meet you outside of the Great Hall after lunch" he replied.

I smiled excitedly "that sounds great, see you then!" I replied happily before he nodded and turned away. I heard Willow squeal excitedly behind me and I smiled and bit my bottom lip excitedly. I couldn't wait for this afternoon.

(A/N: Sorry about uploading so much later guys, I've been busy with life. Anyway, thank you for those who have read and reviewed so far. I'm so happy this has gotten such positive feedback. Keep commenting, I can always use the constructive criticism, but please don't flame this, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Thank you!)

(also, I changed it to Draco just asking her to Hogsmeade because GC would never go to Hogsmeade to perform. Sorry all you GC lovers!)


End file.
